(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to charging members, image-forming apparatuses, and process cartridges.
(ii) Related Art
In a typical electrophotographic image-forming apparatus, the surface of an image carrier such as an inorganic or organic photoconductive photoreceptor is charged by a charging device. An electrostatic latent image is then formed on the charged surface, for example, with a laser beam modulated with an image signal, and is developed with a charged toner to form a visible toner image. The toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium such as recording paper directly or via an intermediate transfer member and is fixed to the recording medium to form a reproduced image.
Charging members are used in charging devices that charge the surface of an image carrier.